This project involves the construction of a closed-cycle, high-temperature superconducting probe for the 9.4 T (400 MHz) system at the CIVM. After construction work is completed at Conductus, Mr. Yap will transition the probe to Duke. In the interim, tests will be performed on the 400 MHz system with the current open-cycle version